Yalah Gralhund
| familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = Neutral evil | challenge5e = | class5e = Noble | refs5e = }} Yalah Gralhund ( }}) was a noble of House Gralhund in Waterdeep in the early 1490s DR. Activities Yalah used her time to monitor events in the city, kept a tight leash on her children, and uses her influence to collect secrets from the mouths of nobles, guildmasters, and commoners. History When in 1491 DR many members of the Lords of Waterdeep were killed in a nefarious plot, Yalah and Orond expected that she would fill one of the vacancies but this never happened, despite all their bribes and promises. Orond was approached by some Zhentarim loyal to Manshoon and they formed an alliance. The Zhents gained the coin and the resources of the Gralhunds for their operations in the city and in exchange granted to Orond all the information about the Masked Lords they could find. Yalah planned to use the intelligence resources of the Black Network to unveil some of the Masked Lords and blackmail or bribe her way into membership. In 1492 DR, the Gralhunds became involved in the search for the lost gold of Dagult Neverember under the promise of getting their fair share of the treasure. The Zhents led by Urstul Floxin used Gralhund Villa as headquarters in their search for the Stone of Golorr. However, not fully trusting Urstul, Yalah also sent one of her personal servants, a nimblewright with a necklace of fireballs, to search for the gnome Dalakhar. The successive blast and the death of Dalakhar ruined the alliance between the Zhents and the Gralhunds. When Urstul was finally in possession of the Stone, he asked Yalah to explain about the nimblewright. She took advantage of his injures and took the Stone. When a fight started between the Gralhund guards and the Zhentarim, Yalah hid in her master bedroom with her bodyguard Hrabbaz. She gave the Stone to her nimblewright, with orders and a map as to where to take it. Personality Yalah believed that it was only a matter of time before she could ascend among the Lords. From that position, she believed that she would guarantee the prosperity of the Gralhunds for future generations. Yalah had a keen mind and could easily identify friends and foes. Relationship Yalah knew her husband Orond adored her. She had the true loyalty of the bodyguard Hrabbaz. Yalah treated the Zhent master assassin Urstul Floxin and all the Zhentarim as her underlings. She had befriended the rogue nimblewright. Appendix Behind the Scenes The choice of villain in the module determines Yalah Gralhund's motivations: if the villain was Jarlaxle, then she was lover of the drow; if the villains were the Cassalanters, then Yalah was a secret worshiper of Asmodeus; if the villain was the Xanathar, then she had forged an alliance with the beholder; if the villain was Manshoon, then she renegotiated her deal with the Zhentarim and reported directly to Manshoon. Notes Appearances * Waterdeep: Dragon Heist References Category:Nobles (5e) Category:Nobles Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Tethyrians Category:Inhabitants of the North Ward of Waterdeep Category:Inhabitants of Waterdeep Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of neutral evil alignment Category:Members of the Gralhund family